


Blaze of Glory

by ladyaliria



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat can do crazy things with a person's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> oh heyy i fucking love touhou but idk why i couldnt write before so thanks to sinfestival.tumblr.com who put the idea in the ship tag i managed to uuhhh yeahhh do it. special thanks to my babygirl bc she helped me with the translation ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Hecatia wasn't sure how she ended up there; not only exchanging saliva with Junko—a blonde lunatic whom she had affection for due to a grudge towards Chang’e—but also being warmly caressed. Her slender fingers buried deeper into the woman's hair, increasing the fervent intensity of the kisses they shared. Kisses that became more and more desperate, vigorous; as they both hurriedly closed the gap between their lips.

Hecatia just couldn't stop anymore. The minutes passed by slowly, and all she felt was an almost maddening desire to have Junko's body close to hers. She wanted to feel her skin, her warmth, _and everything else Junko had to offer._ She wanted more, so much more. She wanted to explore every little piece of Junko's marvelous body; wanted to brush the tips of her fingers against her pale skin and observe her reactions. The simple, sweet, expressions on her face; ones Hecatia would keep in her memory forever.

The room was getting hotter as time passed; hot as—or even more—than hell itself. Hecatia wasn't completely sure if it was the room that was burning, or if it was merely a consequence of the flames that her insides seemed to exhale at the moment. Either way, the redhead couldn't stand the uncomfortable feeling of having the fabric of her shirt sticking to her skin, and so in a quick and unthinkable movement, she took it off and threw it away.

Hecatia was about to start a new make out session, until she got surprised by Junko's somewhat embarrassed face. At first, the blonde stared, stunned at the outline of her breasts. Although, it didn't take long for her to quickly divert her eyes from time to time with the help of her hand as soon as she realized what she was actually doing.

“Um, is something wrong?” Hecatia asked, confused.

“Oh, yes,” Junko stammered abruptly, as if she'd forgotten how to speak, “I mean no, uh… no, nothing at all, it's… um…”

The young girl tilted her head to the side, eyes still shrouded in utter confusion. She was only able to understand what was actually happening when she realized how red Junko's cheeks seemed to look whenever her face went close to Hecatia's breasts. Hecatia also ended up getting embarrassed at Junko's constant attempts to stop staring so noticeably.

“ _Oh god, what did I just do?_ ” The redhead let a murmur escape through her lips, hiding her flushed face in both hands.

“Uhm, Hecatia?” Junko's voice sounded like a pleasant melody after that heavy silence from both parties. It made Hecatia's heart pound rapidly against her chest.

“Y-Yes?”

“The shirt, please.” She asked, awkwardly, hiding her eyes from the ever so revealing image in front of her.

“Oh, y-yes, r-right.”

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to visit isucake.tumblr.com for more fanfics!


End file.
